Redención
by Prika T
Summary: Dicen que una vida entera llena de errores puede redimirse con un solo acto de sacrificio desinteresado. Estaba claro que Merle no creía en esa basura, pero aun así lo haría. Contiene spoilers de casi todo el capitulo 15 de la tercera temporada. Es mi primera historia aquí, así que por favor, arrojen piedras pequeñas.


**Ohhh, aun sigo traumada por el episodio del martes pasado (26 de marzo). Odio que hagan eso, que después de odiarlo por casi las tres temporadas termine haciendo eso y te sientas mal por su muerte.**

**No lo se, tengo sentimientos encontrados respecto a ese capítulo, y me dio tanta lastima cuando Daryl lo encontró todo zombi que estuve a punto de llorar con el. Esta historia habla sobre las últimas acciones de Merle después de liberar a Michonne.**

**Ni el comic ni la serie me pertenece. Ya me hice a la idea.**

**Redención**

Dicen que una vida entera llena de errores puede redimirse con un solo acto de sacrificio desinteresado. Estaba claro que Merle no creía en esa basura, pero aun así lo haría.

Originalmente esa no era la idea, pero los planes cambian. Liberarla no estaba contemplado, no después de todo ese tiempo que quisieron matarse mutuamente, pero ahora tenia una nueva meta, una en la cual no le servía tenerla cerca. Llevarla con el gobernador no resolvería nada de todas maneras. Sin moral, sin palabra, sin conciencia ni escrúpulos, los mataría a todos pasara lo que pasara, sin distinción alguna. Incluso a el. Sobre todo a el. Entregarla no tendría sentido alguno.

Además se trataba de algo personal, algo que tenia que arreglar por su cuenta.

Merle Dixon no era de esos tipos con complejo de héroe o candidato a mártir, pero alguien debía hacer el trabajo sucio. Todos en la prisión, todos y cada uno de ellos, incluso su hermano, eran demasiado suaves, demasiado propensos a pensar antes de disparar. Necesitaban a alguien duro, que no temiera ensuciarse las manos.

Nadie más que el podía hacerlo.

Pensando un poco en su vida, no tenia nada de que arrepentirse. Había vivido sin pedirle disculpas a nadie antes y después de los caminantes. Los caminantes... costaba trabajo pensar que esas cosas putrefactas solían ser personas. Seguían el auto que manejaba, con el estéreo a todo volumen, sin siquiera saber si realmente había alguien dentro de el. Si que eran seres estúpidos, a su parecer.

Por un momento había llegado a olvidar lo mucho que los atraía el sonido de cualquier cosa, siempre y cuando fuera fuerte y ruidoso. Casi le había costado la vida pasarlo por alto minutos antes, pero ahora usaría a su favor el haberlo recordado.

Era un buen plan, debía admitirlo, pero aun así algo le decía que era una mala idea. La última chispa de sentido común que aun conservaba le gritaba que era un plan suicida y para colmo de males no tenia alcohol para acallarla. Nada parecía estar a su favor ese día. Lo único que tenia era el elemento sorpresa y un montón de caminantes.

Ponerlo en contra de su hermano, apuntarle con un arma en la cabeza, olvidar todo lo que había hecho por el para lavarse las manos. Jamás pensó que conocería a alguien peor que el.

Sabia que estarían ahí y tenia un regalo para ellos. El gobernador, con su ejército de pobre diablos ni siquiera la veian venir. Pisando el acelerador, dejo a los caminantes atrás la distancia suficiente como para abrir la puerta y salirse del auto en movimiento.

Era el momento. Su momento.

El plan era simple, crear una distracción y matarlos a todos.

Seria como un día de campo para él.

Comenzó a disparar desde adentro de aquel edificio abandonado, cuidando que estuvieran lo suficientemente distraídos con los caminantes como para notarlo. Las balas entraban y ellos hacían el resto. Al parecer esos come cerebros servían para algo más que practicar tiro al blanco o montar un espectáculo de entretenimiento estilo coliseo romano, pero no debia alegrarse demaciado. Aun faltaba mucho.

Fue fácil dar con el gobernador, con ese ridículo parche en el ojo que lo hacia lucir como el villano de alguna caricatura pirata. Necesitaba concentración, pues solo tenia un tiro para terminar con el antes de ser descubierto.

Un solo tiro.

Por mala suerte o broma del destino, en sincronía con el gatillo, un muchacho inoportuno, demasiado joven como para estar ahí, se atravesó en el camino de la bala y lo arruino todo.

Absolutamente todo.

* * *

Dicen que toda tu vida pasa delante de tus ojos antes de morir, pero Merle lo único que vio fue el cañón del arma apuntándole al torso. Involuntariamente recordó entonces las palabras de Michonne.

Nadie iba a extrañarlo. Ni siquiera su hermano.

Merle casi se alegro por eso, lo ultimo que quería era imaginarse a Daryl llorando como una señorita al ver su cadáver, aunque en el fondo sabia que terminaría haciendo justo eso, porque era demasiado bueno y blando. Jamás pudo cambiar eso de el y lo único que Daryl aprendió fue a parecer duro por fuera.

Aunque nunca lo dijo, se sentía orgulloso de su hermano, pues estaba seguro que iba a vengarlo y terminaría lo que no el pudo por falta de fuerza, planeación, oportunidad o suerte.

-No voy a rogarte- dijo con fuerza, escupiendo sangre- Yo no te voy a suplicar nada…- si existía el cielo o el infierno, Merle estaba a punto de descubrirlo.

Un segundo para congelar el tiempo.

Una ultima respiración agitada antes de sentir paz por primera vez en toda su vida. Cerró los ojos antes de escuchar el sonido del disparo y pensó por última vez en su hermano.

Sin dolor, sin nada de que arrepentirse, estaba listo para enfrentar lo que viniera.

* * *

La bala paso cerca de su costado, rozándolo por poco. Merle, aun con los ojos cerrados, miro de reojo la escena. El gobernador, todavía de pie, lo miraba con su único ojo desmesuradamente abierto.

Apenas y pudo creer como la flecha de su hermano le había atravesado la cabeza de lado a lado, segundos antes.

**¡No pude matarlo! Ya lo habían hecho en la serie y yo no pude repetirlo. Soy una cursi, lo siento u.u**

**El final también me sorprendió a mi, lo cambie de ultimo minuto :x**

**Si esto hubiera pasado en la serie el final de temporada no seria tan interesante, pero para eso existe este espacio en internet ¿No? Ok, ok, mi delirio inducido por la falta de sueño termina aquí. ****Disculpen las faltas de ortografía (siempre estan, aunque no las vea, ¡yo lo se!)**

**Adiós y sean felices cambiando al mundo a su manera.**


End file.
